


A good mischief

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot story. The one time Loki actually does one mischief for the good of others.





	A good mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Something that occured to me after reading Loki: Agent of Asgard.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"You need me to do what, now?" Loki asked Volla, the seer from Asgard. "But the Avengers do not trust me."

"It must be someone as cunning as you, Loki." Volla said as Loki sighed.

"I hate prophecies."

* * *

** _Avengers Tower_ **

Loki snuck into the tower with magic, using Vanishing Cloak from Svartalheim and Seven League Boots from Ljösäfar as he ran up the windows of Stark Tower, while Thor was at the bar drinking, Sam, Wanda, Clint and Natasha were relaxing in the living room and Tony and Steve were sparring in the training room and Bruce was in his lab.

* * *

Thor sensed someone invisible in the room as he threw Mjölnir and Loki dodged before he staggered and fell off the window, making himself visible as Loki screamed.

* * *

"Guys." Natasha muttered as Clint, Sam and Wanda had controllers in their hands and were playing video games on TV.

"We know, Nat." Clint said.

"How is it possible that Clint has zero health and you two guys are crashing out of a falling plane…"

"We know, Nat!" Clint and Wanda snapped simultaneously.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Clint, Wanda and Natasha were perplexed to see Loki outside the window, falling.

"Was that Loki?" Natasha demanded, none of them believing their own eyes.

"Things happen, Natasha." Wanda said as Clint fired a lasso arrow, catching Loki by his leg and pulling him up.

"I hate falling. Thank you." Loki said as he laid down before Wanda charged her hands with her powers and Natasha aimed her gun and Clint notched his arrow, all of them aiming at Loki. "Avengers, we really need to stop meeting like this."

"What are you doing here?" Clint demanded.

"Simply a loveable scamp with a heart of gold, here on a friendly visit…"

"You are no friend of ours, Loki." Thor interrupted him as he, Tony, Sam, Rhodey and Steve entered. "You are a two-tongued serpent."

"Actually, I'm not lying tonight, brother. I'm actually on a task of the Seer of Asgard. Top secret, clandestine. Like how we did it, when we snuck your dear Jane out of Asgard into the Dark World. I wouldn't dare to lie to you. Or don't you recall what your dear old friends Bruce and Stark did with my scepter, creating a murderous machine…"

"Uh, let's not bring this up again…" Tony said, uncomfortable, while wearing his Iron Man suit.

"And has your friend promised with crossed fingers that he did not make a backup of Ultron in the database or did not create another A.I. that possessed an army of drones, wanting to hand it over to a successor, like a young spiderling for example? We-e-ell…" Loki teased as Thor whirled on Tony, glaring, about to hit him with Mjolnir.

"Stark, I swear, if he's telling the true…"

"If he… Thor, come on! It's Loki, how many times has he lied to you…"

"He never pretended not to unlike you…"

"Thor, calm down." Steve intervened as he, Sam, Rhodey and Wanda stepped up.

"Guys, he's getting away!" Clint yelled as he spotted Loki running before he fired an arrow but then…

"Clint, wait, I don't see Bruce anywhere…"

Natasha stopped as "Loki" turned out to be Bruce, an illusion created by Loki as he had in his shoulder an arrow.

"Oh." Clint paled. "Guys, I swear, I thought it was Loki…"

"Bruce, please, try not to get angry." Steve tried to calm Bruce down.

"But I'm always…" Bruce turned into Hulk. "…ANGRY!"

"Uh-oh." Sam said as all hell broke loose, all of them trying to subdue the Hulk as Loki innocently whistled and snuck away as he heard smashing, gunshots, blasts and roaring.

"Not so fast, brother." Thor said as he faced Loki.

"You really think this will turn out the way you think?" Loki smirked.

Thor roared, when suddenly, Mjonir fell off his hand and he was unable to lift it.

"What? How?" Thor wondered how was he unworthy again before he lunged at Loki. "I'm going to crush your lying head with my bare…"

Suddenly, Loki stabbed him in the chest with a sword as Thor glowed red before some red smoke was absorbed into the sword as Thor passed out, unconscious as Loki pulled the sword out.

"Gram. Sword of Sigurd, the Sword of Truth. First hero of Asgard. Forged by ancient magic, bathed in dragon's blood. To suffer the blade, is to suffer all truths you deny yourself. It always hurts. In this case, it kills the demon." Loki quipped. "You can thank me later, once you wake up and this time, I cannot wait for the Avengers to express their eternal grati…"

Suddenly, Loki yelped as he was lifted in the air and was smashed around before Hulk threw him to the wall as Loki whimpered weakly, in shock.

"Puny God." Hulk said as the Avengers burst out laughing.

"Oh, man, this never gets old." Clint snickered.

* * *

"Can't believe he was a good guy this time." Natasha muttered.

"Me neither." Steve said.

"Still, this is satisfying." Tony said as he, Sam and Rhodey snickered at the footage of Hulk smashing Loki again. "The first time it was more amusing."

"That's definitely going on YouTube." Sam said.

* * *

"Next time you get possessed, I'm out." Loki said, bruised.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior." Thor said, ashamed.

"It wasn't you. It was the vile demon from Svartlaheim that possessed you." Loki said as he showed him the sword.

"Thank you." Thor smiled. "If that ever happens again, maybe we should do "Get help!"."

"No! That's even more humiliating than what just transpired." Loki protested as he hugged Thor.

"Goodbye, brother."

"Take care, brother."

Loki then teleported himself.

* * *

"Next time you need help with prophecies, find someone else, I'm not doing this again!" Loki snarled at Volla.

"Actually, there is one prophecy, where you must aid Thor defeat Surtur." Volla said and Loki groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Volla is a comic book character from Marvel, the Asgardian seer, who foresaw Ragnarok.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
